


Period.

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Menstruation, Pack Bonding, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith forgets about how long he has been with the blades, with his pack, until he is abruptly reminded with his monthly present.
Relationships: Antok & Keith & Kolivan & Thace & Ulaz (Voltron), Antok & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Regris (Voltron), Keith & Thace (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith & Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Kit Keith [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169699
Comments: 11
Kudos: 259





	Period.

**Author's Note:**

> warning, if you haven't read the tags there is heavy mention of menstruation. if that makes you queasy then you don't have to read it, this won't have anything big in the overall series.

I had been enjoying my time with my pack, but then…. Then that had to come and ruin it.

I sat across from the rest of my pack in our now cleaned nest. Thace had washed his fur out with Ulaz’s special concoction of blood remover and was even able to give me something as close to a pad that I could find.

I can’t believe that I had completely forgotten about this. Granted it had taken its sweet time getting here, I had just done the math and was actually a month late. I had gone a full two months without a period. Must be because of the constant shift in gravity. But it is here now and came in the most embarrassing way possible.

I had apparently started in my sleep. While I was sleeping on Thace of all people. I always tend to sleep deeply from my period, but not the rest of my pack. They all woke up when Thace screamed from seeing the blood. They had apparently tried to rush me to the medical wing, which was when I had woken up.

I yelped in surprise at the shocking wakeup and struggled out of Thace’s grasp.

“What is going on?” I had shouted at the rest of my pack.

Antok moved to scoot he up as he purred to sooth me. I wiggled out of his hold and managed to land on my feet. That is when I noticed my night shirt get uncomfortably clingy down there. I gently yanked at it and felt that hard sticky feeling that I know all to well. With a quick glance I immediately confirm my suspicions. I had started my period. Great.

Ulaz approached me and tried to pick me up again, “It’s okay kit, we will figure out the cause for this strange bleeding, but we need to get the med bay immediately.”

I move from his hold, “You mean Galra don’t have periods?”

All the adults looked at their kit in confusion, and Regris.

Regris tilted his head sideways in thought, “I think there was an error in the translator, what do punctuations have to do with anything?”

I had to stifle a laugh, so that’s how it translated, “it’s… it doesn’t mean punctuation, well it does, but it also well… doesn’t. It also is a word we use for menstruation. When…. Well… look it would be easier if we sit down and I can explain it all,” I turned to Ulaz, “I promise that I will not die, but I could use some of those super absorbent adhesive bandages for a few quintents. Once I have all this taken care of I will be happy to explain everything”. The pack seemed to except this, trusting in their youngest kit.

And now that left me to this embarrassing predicament. I had on one of those pads. They worked really well, even if they also feel really weird. And the nest had been clean and so has Thace. I can’t even look Thace in the eyes.

“So about this bleeding,” Ulaz asks still concerned.

I open my mouth to begrudgingly begin my explanation. But my luck seems to suck as a cramp rushes through my uterus and I curl up in pain clenching my teeth hard.

This was not going to look good. Immediately I was surrounded by everyone. “I’m okay!” I shout through the pain. It should be over soon. “It won’t last long, I’ve been through this before.”

The others reluctantly sat back down but not very far from me. As predicted the pain faded almost as quickly as it appeared. I hated cramps so much. They only got worse for the first three days. I slowly uncurled and looked up at my worried Pack.

Guess the best place to start is with what just happened.

“That was a cramp it is what happens when my uterus spasms as it sheds the vaginal lining I think, this is what happens during menstruations, or what we tend to call a period. It is something all female humans get since humans tend to be predetermined at birth to be either carriers or sires. “

“So it is done then, now that you have shed it?” Thace asked.

I wish. “No this takes a few days… quintents, to shed the lining. It will causes a lot of different things to the body. I remember being told that it varies from person to person, but for some it can last anywere from a few days to so unstable that they could bleed for months.” He saw the shock on all there faces, “Though that doesn’t happen to me!”

“And how do you know that?” Ulaz asked, always the doctor.

“Well, I’ve been menstruating for years now, and it follows a typical pattern for me. I’m kinda lucky in some cases and unlucky in others.”

“How so?” Antok asked worriedly.

“Well, it only lasts about three quintents instead of the average 7 and I have about a month and a half interspaced between them that really threw the doctors. Though I get really bad cramps and crave spicy things and chocolate like crazy. Oh and my legs get really sore and I get more tired then normal. For the few days that I have it, it tend to just want to be cocooned in blankets and a heating source.”

“and it is not deadly?” Kolivan asked.

I shook my head no.

“What is the bodily purpose of this? What is the uterus you mentions, the translator doesn’t give a viable alternative in Galran.” Ulaz further questions.

I blush bright red, guess I do kinda have to explain everything. I guess it is okay since they are family. Family should know all this right? It isn’t that embarrassing talking about it with family right?

“Its.. a… one of the main reproductive organs for humans that allows us? Them? To carry a baby for nine months and then give birth. I got the Galra trait of having both reproductive organs I guess, but I a.. got human reproductive organs.”

“And even human young go through this?” Antok asked scandalized.

My eyes grew a bit wide at the thought of a child having a period, but then remembered I am considered young by Galra standards.

“No it is something that only starts when the body is getting ready to be sexually mature. Most societies on earth actually take it as a sign of becoming an adult. That’s why I had said I am basically an adult back then. I had started what humans call puberty.”

All the pack nodded in understanding. Ulaz though aloud “Garlans go through something like that when they are around 150”

I stair dumb founded at Ulaz, “am I going to have to go through that as well?” I asked worriedly.

Ulaz nodded slowly in thought, “it is very common for all mixed breeds to go through both species maturation.”

I grumbled in annoyance, “great...”

I flinch as another cramp floods my system.

Kolivan looks over in worry “is there anything we can do to help?”

I curl up slightly, “heating pad would be amazing, and something spicy or chocolatey if you could?”

Regris tilted his head in confusion, “we have heating pads I can get you but what are those other two things?”

“Chocolate is made from a cocoa bean and roasted, and spicy stuff is food flavored with peppers or such that are loaded with capsaicin.” I explained

The entire pack blew their eyes wide with shock and worry.

“Why do you want us to give you poisons!!” Thace shouted.

“It’s not poison to me" I explain. I turn to Ulaz “I explained it all to you right?”

Ulaz nodded in agreement. “Yes, but we do not carry any such thing like that because to most it is a highly toxic poison.”

I pouted a bit mumbling to myself, “Maybe Hunk can send me some?”

Kolivan apparently heard me though, “Even if he does. I do not want known deadly poison in my headquarters. “

I just whined in annoyance, and curled up around one of my large pillows. Covering myself with a blanket.

“We shall see if we can find something that can help with the pain.” Ulaz consoled, gently rubbing my back, “I believe the green paladin sent something that may help, a gel like substance.”

I perked up a pit, peeking my face out of the blankets a bit, “Yes, that stuff is amazing.”

Ulaz had left the nest quickly to get the gel, leaving Keith in the comforting hands of the rest of the pack. Regris and Antok both had yet to unwrap their tails around from Keith’s waist or ankle in comfort. Thace was gently tracing his claws up and down the inside of Keith’s arm making him purr gently at the sensation. Kolivan had Keith leaned into his lap and had removed the blanket hood off his head and groomed the kit’s hair. Ulaz smiled as he came back and joined his pack.

I loved all of this. Most of the time I hated this time of the month, or every other month, as it is for most of my period, but there has just been something great about all the love and touch that has come from my pack. I feel so nauseous and numb but it faded to inconsequential as my family’s scent flooded my senses. I love all of them.


End file.
